


Educational Purposes

by BangtheRobot



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F, Hacking, Hypnosis, Mind Control, Robot Kink, Robot Sex, Robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-03 05:09:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19457011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BangtheRobot/pseuds/BangtheRobot
Summary: A budding computer engineer decides to flex her skills by creating a hacking device only to get more than she could have bargained for when she finds out that one of her classmates is an android.





	Educational Purposes

Fendra dashed through the currently empty halls of Tempest Private School, praying that she wouldn’t run into anyone. This was not only due to the usual awkwardness of passing someone in an otherwise empty hallway, but because her reason for still being at school this late could be considered less than wholesome. 

Fendra, or Fen as her few friends called her, had always had a particular fondness for electronics. More specifically, she was fond of how they could be twisted and exploited into doing just about whatever you wanted if you had the skills to pull it off. 

This was why she was still at school, pulling her computer and a homemade device out of her backpack and setting them up outside a certain classroom. The budding computer engineer had created a device that could wirelessly hack into any electronic device. The testing at home went smoothly, but it needed field testing. And so, Fendra decided that she could do that while also giving the current class president, Ada, a little bit of a scare. Nothing too serious, just something to startle her. 

The door to the classroom was open just a crack, which was enough for Fendra to look through to make sure that Ada was the only one in the room. Fendra had heard earlier that the class president would be staying late after school to work on some stuff alone, and her info was correct. 

After confirming Ada’s presence, Fendra turned back to her computer and moved a strand of her dyed purple hair from her face as she typed commands into the computer.

_Searching for devices..._

_..._

_..._

_Search complete..._

_4 devices found..._

”Four?” Fendra thought to herself.

She had expected two or three, Ada’s phone, a school computer, and then maybe Ada’s laptop. The hacker to another glance into the room to make sure she hadn’t missed something. Ada’s phone and laptop were neat to some papers on the desk in front of her, and a school computer was by the teacher’s desk. Ada wasn’t hiding an ear pierce behind her brown hair and she was only wearing the school uniform, a white button down shirt and navy plaid skirt, which had no pockets large enough to hold anything. This detail meant that Ada couldn’t have any other devices on her and it made Fendra glad that the school dress code slowed for jackets like the one she was currently wearing over her own uniform. 

Fendra turned back to her computer.

_list devices_

_1\. Ada’s_phone_

_2\. Ada’s_laptop_

_3\. AniCorp_Unit_S1043_

_4\. school_comp_25_

”One of these things is not like the other.” Fendra said to herself quietly.

_access AniCorp_Unit_S1043_

_Accessing AniCorp_Unit_S1043..._

_..._

_Password Required:_

This was only a minor roadblock, as Fendra simply ran a different script to bypass the password.

_Password Required: **************************_

_Password Accepted..._

_Access Granted..._

_AniCorp EmuOS v1.1.3_

_..._

_help_

Once the young hacker pressed enter to confirm the help command, the terminal window filled with an extremely long list of commands. She skimmed through the list as she looked for a command that would give her some information about this device, not paying much attention to the ones that didn’t help her. Eventually, Fendra stumbled across a command simply called info.

”Of course it’s that simple,” Fendra muttered to herself.

_info_

_AniCorp EmuOS v1.1.3_

_Unit: S1043_

_Designation: Ada Harrington_

_Emulated Age: 18_

_Unit Run Time: 1y 3m 18d 3h 23min 44sec_

“Holy shit!” Fendra exclaimed louder than she wanted.

”Fendra? Is that you?”

That was Ada’s voice, which was quickly followed by the sounds of footsteps coming towards the door.

Fendra silently cursed to herself as she knew she would get caught if she didn’t do something quick. Thinking fast, Fen rapidly skimmed through the command list from earlier hoping it would have something to help her. Thankfully, she found what she was looking for.

_mode maintenance_

_Entering Maintenance Mode..._

”Entering maintenance mode,” a monotone voice in the room said. 

Fendra peeked into the classroom to see Ada standing still with a blank expression on her face. She continued to stand motionless as the hacker cautiously entered the room. She poked and prodded the seemingly inert android before quickly bringing her belongings into the classroom and locking the door.

”Okay. Okay. This is crazy.” Fendra said to herself as paced back and forth, “Ada has been a robot this whole time, and I just hacked her. What do I even do now?”

She stopped her pacing to look up and down Ada’s motionless body and got a rather perverse idea. She just had to make doubly sure that the android really was an android.

”Now how do I do that?” Fendra said out loud, “Maybe have her remove an access panel or something?”

”Which access panel should I remove?” Ada suddenly asked in monotone.

”Gah!” Fendra exclaimed, “Voice commands work?”

”Yes,”

”Okay then,”

It only took a moment for Fendra to figure out which access panel to open to truly confirm Ada’s artificiality.

”Remove your face mask,” Fendra commanded.

”Removing face mask,”

Ada lifted her hands to both sides of her face. A click followed by a hissing sound was heard before she moved her face away from her head to reveal an intricate series of wires, robotics, and circuits. Small LED lights blinked inside her head, meant to represent the status of certain systems. 

“Holy shit,” Fendra said in awe at this confirmation before rushing back to her computer to enact her plan.

After a few short minutes of digging through code and directories, Fendra found what she was hoping to find. Ada’s personality file. Now all she had to do was create a second personality file, one that would make Ada much more willing to partake in whatever Fendra wanted, and then set up a way to switch between them.

First was creating the new personality data, which was rather easy. All Fendra had to do was copy the first one then modify it.

”Copied! Now let’s see what changes we can make,” Fendra said to herself, “Obedience? Set to max and make it static. Free will? They figured out how to do that? Let’s set that to zero and keep it static.”

Fendra changed a few other minor settings before noticing an option that would allow her to change the personality file while it was still running using certain contextual commands. 

“Okay. That is what we’re doing.” Fendra said mischievously before changing some of the options that weren’t obedience back.

Once the file was all set up, the hacker moved away from her laptop.

”Okay, Ada,” She said before noticing that Ada still had her face mask off, “Put your face back on.”

Ada did so.

“Now, how many personality files do you have available right now?”

”There are currently two personality files which can be used for human emulation.”

”Good. Enter human emulation mode using personality file ‘Mistress F’s servant’,” 

“Confirmed. Loading profile ‘Mistress F’s servent’. Entering Human Emulation.”

After a brief moment, all the stiffness left Ada’s body as a smile came to her face.

”Hey, Fen! What are you doing here?” The now active droid said.

”Oh not much,” the human girl answered, “Just wanted to ask you something.”

”Sure! What is it?”

Fendra nervously began to answer her question as she still wasn’t completely sure if her tinkering was working or not.

“If I were to ask you to, say, become completely obedient and do whatever I tell you to no matter how perverse, would you do it?”

“Um. No,” Ada answered with a disgusted and slightly confused look on her face.

“Well, you should,” Fendra suggested.

Ada appeared to be thinking as her underlying systems made the necessary changes to accommodate Fendra’s suggestion.

”Okay then,” Ada said, “I don’t see why I shouldn’t.”

“Really?” The hacker said, slightly shocked that this might actually work.

“Of course. Anything you ask for, Fen.”

”Strip naked right now,” Fendra commanded.

”Will do.”

And so, Ada unbuttoned her uniform shirt and threw it off before undoing her skirt and removing it, leaving her bra and panties as all that was left on her body, which quickly followed the rest of her clothing on a path towards the floor. The droid was now standing completely nude in front of the other girl.

”Done!” Ada said with a smile.

Fendra stood with her eyes wide open, staring at the nude android before her. Her plan was working. 

“Now masturbate for me,” the hacker said with newfound confidence.

Ada moved her left hand to her crotch and began to stroke the outside of her artificial vagina. She began to let out subdued moans as the values dictating her arousal grew higher. Fendra could feel her own panties moistening at the sight in front of her, so she decided to discard her own uniform.

”Don’t cum until I tell you to,” the hacker ordered.

”Sure thing, Fen,” Ada said as she saw Fendra take her shirt off.

”And don’t call me Fendra or Fen when we’re doing this. Refer to me as your mistress, and be more formal about it,” Fendra commanded as she began to really get into her role.

“Yes, Mistress,”

Ada’s newfound obedience only made Fendra hasten getting undressed. Once the human mistress was as bare as her new android servant, she sat on one of the empty desks and spread her legs to have her own pussy out in the open.

”Now get over here and eat me out,”

”Yes, Mistress,”

”And don’t stop masturbating,” Fendra added.

”Of course, Mistress,” Ada answered between moans as she got on her knees. 

The android used her free hand to spread her mistress’ lips open before plunging her tongue deep into Fendra’s moist core. Ada’s technique was rather stiff, considering that she was a robot whose primary purpose was not sex, but it was more than enough to satisfy Fendra at the present moment. This was made quite clear as Fendra was unable to stifle her own rather loud moans. She used one hand to force her servant’s head closer to her pussy while the other hand was used to grope her own breast.

”Oh fuck!” Fendra yelled in pleasure as pulling Ada closer to her allowed the droid to find her mistress’ g-spot. 

Despite Fendra’s resilience against Ada’s relentless devouring of her pussy, she eventually gave in.

”I’m cumming!” Fendra shouted in ecstasy as she reached her climax and fluids poured from her pussy.

Ada continued to eat her mistress out as sexual fluids covered her face, and that signal did not stop her either.

”You can stop now,” Fendra said between pants. 

“Yes, mistress,” Ada said as she stood up.

Although Fendra was finished, Ada continued to moan and squirm as she pumped two finger in and out of her own vagina.

”Right, I told you not to cum,” the hacker said, noticing the bot’s condition, “You can cum now, Ada,”

“Thank you, mistRESS!”

Ada let out a loud moan as her love juices shot out and a puddle formed on the floor beneath her. This was a lot more than Fendra had expected from the droid, but she brushed it off before ordering her to clean up her mess and get dressed.

Fendra grabbed her own clothes to dress herself again, and while she did so, she decided to take a peek at what Ada was working on before this little escapade. Ada’s laptop currently only had two windows open. One was a music streaming site. The other appeared to be a spreadsheet containing a list. Upon closer inspection, Fendra discovered that it was a list of all the android students at the school, and it was surprisingly long.

”Holy shit,” Fendra exclaimed before rushing over to her bag to grab a usb to copy the list to.

”Everything is cleaned up, mistress,” Ada said, now fully clothed as if nothing had happened.

“Great,”

The hacker finished copying the data and rushed back to her own computer. She would figure out a way to get Ada to switch between personality profiles later, but right now, it was getting a bit late and she needed to go. For now, she put Ada back into maintenance mode.

”Entering maintenance mode,”

”Switch back to the first personality file,”

”Confirmed. Loading profile ‘Ada Harrington’. Entering human emulation.”

”Wait no! Don’t do that yet!” Fendra blurted out, but it was too late. Ada was back to her usual self.

”Oh hey, Fendra! What are you doing here this late?” Ada said, oblivious to what just happened mere moments ago.

”I just left a usb drive in here earlier,” Fendra lied, “Found it!” She said with a nervous smile, “I’ll be going now.”

”Okay. I’ll see you tomorrow then!”

”See you tomorrow.”

Fendra exited the classroom as normally as she could then bolted down the hall as she tried to leave the building as fast as possible. As she left, her mind drifted to that list of android students she found. She would have to try what she just did with Ada on those other students.

To test her skills more.

For educational purposes.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, readers! I hope you enjoyed this little diversion of mine! I’m not planning to continue this one at the moment, but I can add to it if people want that. Other than that, criticism is always welcome, and have a good night! ;)


End file.
